


How does bushido Translates to love?

by FirePelle



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePelle/pseuds/FirePelle
Summary: Wakamiya Eve, the pianist of Pastel Palettes is in trouble, she dosen't know how to confess her love to Tsugumi. With the help of all of her friends and the power of Bushido she is going to work hard to confess her love for Tsugumi!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Wakamiya Eve/Hazawa Tsugumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Eve's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome!  
> This is my first story so I'm probably not the best at it but still, I hope you can enjoy it!  
> Also, sorry for my bad English hahahahaha

It was a fresh spring day, the birds chirped and danced on the Hanasakigawa Girls' School grounds, you could see some students taking P.E classes while others were taking their normal classes and in class 2E there was Wakamiya Eve, she was having a rough time paying attention in her classes, she had her mind in other things but her teacher scream waked her up of her thoughts.

“WAKAMIYA-SAN!” shouted the angry professor, “I’VE BEEN CALLING YOU 10 TIMES NOW WHAT ARE YOU DAYDREAMING?”

“Ah! Im sorry professor! I'm very very very very sorry!”said eve.

“This behavior isn’t like you Wakamiya-san, now please, come and answer this problem.”

“O-okay! Coming" answered Eve.

After answering correctly , math class ended and the professor warned Eve again, eve apologized and returned to her seat again but she starting losing herself in thoughts again, her classmate, Hanazono Tae, one of Popping party members noticed her behavior through the day and started to worry. The same happened class after class, the teacher called Eve but she didn’t answered, then lunch time but she just stayed there thinking.

“Eve? Eve, Eve? Helloooo earth to Eve!!!!!” Said Tae “Hmmm,no response… What if I do this….”

Moments later you could hear this in the corridors: “OOOOOOOTTTTTAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE! LETS EAT LUNCH!” said Kazumi while slamming the door.

“Kazumi! Don’t do that you dummy! You are going to get us in trouble with the teachers!” said Arisa angrily.

“Uhhh sorry Arisa~~~~”

“Hahaha you two are always funny to watch! O-Tae lets eat!” said Saaya “I have some bread for you that I saved form today’s batch"

“We aren’t!!” said Arisa while blushing

“O-Tae are you free for lunch? Said Rimi while snaking on a choco cornet

“Oh you’re here everyone! Said Tae.

“Ummm… O-Tae-chan.. what are you doing with Eve-chan hair?” said Rimi

“Oh, I'm doing a bunny!” said Tae while showing proudly her bunny made out of Eve’s hair.

“But why?”

“Well….”

Tae explained the situation to the rest of Popping Party, and decided to help, Kazumi tried to hug her, tickle her and sing for her and nothing, Arisa told her about new Japanese merch coming to her grandma store but she didn’t budge, Saaya tried bribing her with some bread she had saved for everyone and and Rimi even tried to offer her some choco cornets but nothing happened. She was still lost in her thoughts, nothing could move her.

“She is like a Buddha…..” Said kazumi.

“Mmmm I think we did everything we could” said Saaya

“Saaya-chan…. What if Eve-chan dosen't move again….” Said Rimi

“Don’t worry Rimi-rin, she is going to be okey" 

“Mmmmm you promise?” 

“ Yes I promise” said Saaya while kissing Rimi's head “I think that I know what is happening to her"

“Oh? You do? Tells us then" said Arisa.

"Well its love!" Exclaimed Saaya

"LOVE????" shouted Eve while jumping off her chair.

"She reacted!" Said Rimi

"Saaya-san you said love?!?!?!" exclaimed Eve

"Yeah thats right" Answered Saaya.

"W-why you say that!" 

"Well because its obvious Eve, I had the same… we could say...Symptoms when first noticed I was in love with Rimi-rin, only thinking about it makes me blush hahahahahaha" 

" Ah! I am the same when thinking about you Saaya!" Said Rimi while blushing.

"Im glad for that Rimi-rin" Said Saaya while giving Rimi a nose kiss.

"Ohhhhh! I know what are you talking about!" said Kazumi " My thoughts are only about Arisa! And how cute she is! And how much I love her! And how much she means to me! And how adorable! And-"

"Kazumi… please stop…. my heart…" said Arisa while heavily blushing and getting near Kazumi.

"Arisaaaaaa~~~~~ I love youuuuuuuu~~~~~~" Kazumi hugged Arisa tighty 

"Hahahaha there you have it Eve, if you are that deep in thought its probably because you are in love!" said Saaya "Who do you have in mind?"

"That's-"

Eve tried to negate the theory that she was in love, she started thinking that a true samurai doesn't need love but her heart started beating heavily, and her mind started flowing of images of that person, her smile, her actitud, her voice, her hair, her fingers, her lips, her name….

".. **Tsugumi** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and also I hope you look foward to more in the future!


	2. What are your feelings Tsugu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi was having trouble with something in her life, so the rest of Afterglow helped her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also I'm very sorry if my redaction is a little weak  
> English is my second language so I may have some trouble but I hope you can enjoy it!

At the same time in Haneoka Girls' High School, the all of the Afterglow girls were eating their lunch 

"Ran~~" said Moca

"What is it?" answered Ran

"Your chicken looks delicious today~~ Can the great Moca have a bite?"

"No way"

"Awwwww don't be like that… I can trade you something like… this tomato"

"No thanks, thats a bad deal"

"Then…. How about two tomatoes? And my love?~"

"Still no."

"Gasp! You don't want Moca's love…?"

"You dummy, I already have it don't I?"

"Well yes~~~ But this is my extra love~~~"

"Fine I can give you a piece" answered Ran while blushing.

"Hehe~ Thank you Ran! Now here is my love~~" moca answered while kissing Ran on the cheek

"D-Dummy"

"Hey...Ummm… I know that you two are a couple but… we have trouble" said Tomoe

"What is it Tomoe?"

"Well… look at Tsugumi"

Tsugumi looked deep in thought, she was eating her meal very slowly but at the same time she was making a confused face, she took another bite and started looking happy and another bite and looked angry and the sequence repeated again and again.

"Umm Tsugu… Are you ok?" Asked Himari with a concerning voice

"Ah, yeah I'm fine! Why you ask?" Said Tsugu

"Well you made faces while eating your meal, very weird faces, was your lunch bad?"

"Ah no no! It was delicious!"

"I'm glad! Then, why the faces?" 

"Well, maybe you know that Eve-chan works part time at our cafe right?" 

"Yeah she does, we see her every time we go" said Tomoe "Why?"

"Well, her working anniversary is coming up sooo I wanted to celebrate it!"

"Hey thats neat!"

"Yeah! So I was thinking what kind of gift I could give her hehe"

"Well, she likes a lot of Japanese things so, why not something like that?" said Ran

"Yeah like a Bonsai or something that makes her go Bushdio!" exclaimed Himari

"Yeah I thought of that but I wanted something more special… Something that shows my appreciation for her! Something that explains how much I care for her! Something that makes her very happy! Something that make her smile! Something like-"

"Fufufu~ say no more Tsugu~" said Moca with a smug face "Moca will answer your questions~~"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes~ I think we all here know why are you feeling like that"

"Huh really?!"

Everyone nodded

"Then tell me!"

"We can't tell you Tsugumi that is your job to notice! Now let's have a test shall we?~"

"Uh…"

"Question no.1: What do you think of Wakamiya Eve?"

"Well… She is a hard working person, she is beautiful and a great friend!"

"Question no.2: What is your opinion of her when performing?"

"Well she looks dashing and she looks like she is having a lot of fun!

"Question no.3: Do you love someone?"

"Huh? No why?"

"Yeah right" said the rest of afterglow at the same time while letting out a small chuckle

"Huh?? Are you guys saying I like Eve-chan?"

"That's not quite true Tsugu~ Theres a big difference between liking and loving, and you are deeply in love~"

"Ahaha, stop joking Moca, Eve-chan is just a friend!"

" Yeah yeah then just for confirm, lets do Question no.3: What do you think of Eve dating someone?"

"Well…. She is free to date anyone and as her friend I will support her!"

"You said that but, why you look so sad?"

"Huh Im not-"

Tsugumi couldn't finish her sentence because the bell started ringing, recess was over.

"Ah look at the time! We need to go to class! Said Tsugumi nervously!

"Ehhhh! We almost had it!"said Himari while pouting.

"Don't be like that Himari-chan, come on!

They cleaned up and went to class. The day and the class passed, Tsugumi worked her shift in the cafe but the words that Moca said still resonated in her head: You said that but, why you look so sad. Moca's words kept appearing on Tsugumi head the rest of the day.

"What they could possibly mean… "

Tsugumi's phone ringed, it was a message form Hina.

**_Tsugu-chan!!! Are you still awake?_ **

**_Ah Hina senpai! Good evening! Yes Im awake! Did you need something?_ **

**_Yeah! Tomorrow we are going to have a student council meeting so be prepared!_ **

**_Huh why so sudden?!_ **

**_Because I just made it! I wanted to discuss something so better do it fast! Its more booping that way!_ **

**_Ahahaha…. Ok I will be ready!_ **

**_Also, Tsugu-chan, are you ok? You looked very distracted today._ **

**_Yes yes Im fine, I was just thinking something._ **

**_Ah I see! Well, whataver is it you can tell me and I will help you!_ **

**_Hehehe, thanks Hina-senpai. Actually I will take your offer right now… can I wak you something?_ **

**_Sure! What is it?!_ **

**_Well, do you know if Eve-chan has a boyfriend?_ **

**_Eve? No, she doesn't, she even isn't interested in guys! Why you asking?_ **

**_Ah don't worry! It was… my mom was worried that she had a lot of shifts and didn't want to meddle in her personal life hahahaha_ **

**_Ohhh! I see I see! Still, she has a crush on someone, she is very obvious about it and very bad at hiding it ahahaha_ **

**_Ahahahaha that's Eve-chan for you!_ **

**_Yeah! Ah, sorry I have to go! Sis just came back! Bye Bye Tsugu-chan!_ **

**_Good Evening Hina senpai!_ **

After the conversation with Hina,Tsugu felt more anxious, she still had this feeling of uneasiness in her chest, the words of hina only made her more confused, what are Tsugu true feelings for Eve? Is she only a friend or someone she admires or what if is love? The clock hit midnight and Tsugu couldn't take it anymore, she was exhausted and decided to go to sleep. 

"A crush huh…. Eve…"

Tsugu felt asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you look foward for next chapter!


	3. Pastel Palletes to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Eve waits at the school gates for her two friends and band mates, Aya and Chisato, to make thier way to their rehearsal.

"Chisato-San! Aya-san!" shouted Eve

"Ah Eve-chan! Ready for rehearsal?" exclaimed Aya.

"You know that a Samurai is always ready!

After leaving school, Eve, Chisato and Aya, started walking to their agency, they talked about their day at school, tests, yummy food, and a lot more

"Hey we should get some ice cream on the way!" Aya suggested.

"Aya-chan" said Chisato in a serious voice "Do I have to remember you the serious consequences that sweets can have on you"

"Uuuu… But Chisato-chan…. I will ask for the smallest one! I promise!

"No is no"

"Pretty please?" 

"No and even if you do puppy eyes the answer is still no"

"Pleaaaaasse" said Aya with the biggest puppy eyes.

".... Fine, you win, you are lucky that I love you so much" answered Chisato blushing

"YEY ICE CREAM!" Cheered both Aya and Eve

The trio went and buyed some ice cream, Aya got strawberry flavor, Chisato got some Vanilla and Eve some choco mint flavor. Aya took some photos of them enjoying their ice creams on social media and then continued their way.

"That ice cream wasss soooo good!" said Aya happily.

"Yes it was and now you have to work extra hard to burn it out" said Chisato

"Uuuuu…. You're right…."

"Hey, can I ask you two something?" Said Eve

"What is it Eve-chan?" Answered Aya

"Well I wanted to know, how did you two realized that you were in love?"

"E-eve-chan why are you asking that so suddenly!" said Aya nervously

"Well, today in class the poppipa girls made me realize that I'm in love so I wanted to know your experiences!"

"Well, Aya-chan made me fall in love with her cuteness and dedication… and other things heheh" answered Chisato shyly.

"Awww Chisato-chan… Wait… did I heard you correctly Eve-chan? You are in love?!?!?!" 

"Yeah! Im in love with Tsugumi-san! Is that wierd?"

"Not at all Eve-chan! We are happy for you! Right Aya-chan?"

"Uuuu Eve…. I'm so happy for you!" Said Aya with tears on her eyes.

"Hahahahaha thank you! You two!"

"We must tell Maya-chan and Hina-chan ASAP and go to celebrate!"

"Yes that would be awesome!"

"I'm also happy for you too Eve-chan but do I need to remember you two but remember that Maya-chan and Hina-chan are working together right now in that couples interview and also we have rehearsal"

"Ah you're right Chisato-san!"

"Hey Eve-chan" said Aya "Im do not want to alarm you but… Aren't Sayo-chan and Tsugumi-chan a couple?"

"Huh? Why woudl you say that?"

"Well,look at this article!"

Aya showed Eve and article on her phone that said the following:

**_In the world of the girls band, love can bloom in at any time and in this case, we believe that the Guitarist of Roselia, Hikawa Sayo has found a partner! We have seen Sayo enter Hazawa Coffee multiple times! What could be doing there? We asked a anonymous client that frequently visits the shop and this is what she said: "Yes I have seen her coming to this shop frequently! I think that the daughter of the owners helps her with something!" We don't know who this person can be but we believe she is visiting her girlfriend! We will update this article with new information!_ **

"Aya-chan you know you can't believe everything you read on the net"

"Hahahahaha yeah! The media writes silly stuff!"said Eve nervously.

"Well, I think its time we hurry up, we need to be in time" said chisato

"Ok!" Responded the other two girls

That article made something stir something inside Eve, she knew that Sayo has being receiving cooking classes form Tsugumi but, did they got that close without her noticing? Are they a couple or not? What if they are? But Eve keep believing in her love for Tsugumi.

After practice Eve went straight to her house, exhausted she took eat dinner and did her every day training, took a bath and then did some homework. She never stopped thinking about Tsugumi and what the article said, she kept imagine things but never lose hope, she knows that Sayo and Tsugu are just friends, she knows it or thats what she wants to believe. After finishing homework she started meditating but a message interrupted her it was the pasupare group chat

**_A: Hina-chan, Maya-chan how was work today? (ﾉ≧▽≦)ﾉ_ **

**_H: It was very bopping! The set was BEAUTIFUL! Oh and we had a photo session too and Maya-chan looked very cute!_ **

**_M: Hehehe thank you Hina, you also looked beautiful…._ **

**_H: Awwww Maya!!!! That is why I live you so much! ❤❤❤_ **

**_A:I can't wait to see the interview!_ **

**_Ah! Also, Eve-chan you should tell Hina-chan and Maya-chan!_ **

**_M: Tell us what?_ **

**_E: Oh yeah! Well today in the Popipa girls made me realize that I'm in love with Tsugumi-San!_ **

**_M: Oh that's awesome Eve-san congrats!_ **

**_H: Wait, you didn't know?_ **

**_E: Ehhhh! Hina-san You knew???_ **

**_H: Ummm yeah, you were pretty obvious Eve-chan_ **

**_E: What gave it away?!?!?!_ **

**_C: Well…_ **

**_E: You took Chisato-san?!?!?!_ **

**_C: Yeah… you only talk about Tsugumi-chan and how Bushido she is, whatever that means…._ **

**_E:I didn't know…_ **

**_A: Aaaaa don't worry Eve-chan!!! Σ(Дﾟ;/)/_ **

**_Do you have a plan on how to confess?_ **

**_E: Mmmm not really, I don't even know of she is single._ **

**_H: Don't worry about that Eve-chan. She is single I guarantee it!_ **

**_E: Are you sure Hina-san??? I read that she and Sayo-san are probably dating._ **

**_H: Sis with a partner? Hahahaha thats impossible! I know my sis and she isn't interested in love._ **

**_E:Oh that's a relief!_ **

Reading those words made Eve feel like a big boulder had lifted from her shoulders 

**_C: Good for you Eve-chan! And see Aya-chan, I told you that you shouldn't believe in those articles._ **

**_A: Ahahahaha…._ **

**_M: Well, now that we know that,what is the plan Eve-san?_ **

**_E: Mmmmmm how about something like... I duel for her love! That would be very Bushido!_ **

**_C: Rejected._ **

**_E: Whyyy!_ **

**_M: Hahahaha… that's Eve-san for you…_ **

**_A: Oh I have an Idea! How about a date!_ **

**_E: Doesn't that comes after being a couple?_ **

**_H: I don't think so._ **

**_E: Hmmmm that sounds like a good plan!_ **

**_A: Then let us help you with your plan!_ ** **_(っ`･ω･´)っ_ **

Pasupare helped Eve with the perfect plan for a date, now the only thing that Eve needed was the courage for asking Tsugumi for the date. What Eve didn't know is that a special date is coming and Tsugu wasmaking preparations for it and making sure she is ready for it.

The two of them dreamed that night with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and look forward to the next!  
> I apologize if you noticed some grammar errors, I wilk try to look for them and fix them!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Let the preparations begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good day to work with the person you love deeply! What will happen with these two ladies in this shift???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late on this chapter, classes where being mean with me plus a lot of other stuff!  
> Still I hope that you find this chapter neat!

It was a normal day at Hazawa Coffee, in there,Eve and Tsugumi where awkwardly working together, they were very conscious of each other since both realized their feelings

"E-ve-chan" said Tsugumi very awkwardly "C-can you get this coffee set to table two please?"

"Ok Tsugumi-san!"responded Eve with a smile

They briefed touched fingers and both got really embarrassed but at the same time they wanted to keep doing it.

Time passed and the day was ending, despite the slow shift both Eve and Tsugumi were exhausted, they cleaned and closed down the store. They went to the locker rooms to change their uniforms, both of them sighed the the shift was over they wanted the shift to last forever, they wanted to be together.

Now they finally finished changing, time was getting shorter since their next shift together was in three weeks and Eves working anniversary was in one and a half week, Tsugumi need to act fast she needed to start putting her plan in motion,she need to be brave!

"E-ve-chan!" Shouted Tsugumi

"Y-yes!" said Eve with a tiny jump

"Ummm well, you know what date is in 10 days?"

"Oh, It Sunday 25!"

"Yes it is but, I meant,what we celebrate that day!"

"Mmmmm I don't remember any holiday… It's some holiday I'm not familiar yet???? Is it bushido!?!?"

"Hahaha… Kinda? But no, Its the day that you started working here!"

"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW! It's also the day we met!"

"Yeah hehehe! I remember that day very well…"

"Me too! I'm very thankful for this work! If it wasn't for this wonderful job we wouldn't met and be this happy!"

"Awww you making me blush… It isn't that big of a deal…"

Eve grabbed Tsugumi hands without hesitation and Tsugumi felt like fainting of happiness.

"I really mean it Tsugumi-san!" Said Eve in a very serious tone

"I-I believe you…"

"I'm glad my feelings reached you! This must be the bushido at work!"

Eve let go of Tsugumi hands which snapped back to reality and also made her really disappointed

"G-getting to the topic at hand" said Tsugumi with a serious voice "I wanted to… celebrate that day with you, maybe we could go out to eat something yummy!"

"OHHHH I LOVE THAT IDEA!" 

"Then its settled then! It's a date!"

"Yes! I would love to go on a date with you!"

The night arrived but the two girls were discussing their plan for a perfect date, Eve remembered what all of the members of pasupare said to her and secretly put those plans into action as well after the plan was ready Eve left the coffee shop happily and head home but ot then it hit:

"I SAID A DATE?!?!?!?!?" said both Tsugumi and Eve at the same time

There was no turning back now the date was in motion, no more holding back, that's when the both of them decided:

"I'm confessing that day!"

Tsugumi had a problem, she didn't have any good clothes for that occasion and also needed a good present so she decided to ask for help, she asked for help to the rest of afterglow but Ran and Moca where busy and Himari and Tomoe where going on a date so she only have one option left, only one person, she grabbed her phone and made a call

"Ah! Sayo-san! Sorry for bothering you so late!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Let's get to work! (Tsugumi side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its starting :)

Saturday came, it was a nice morning, not to hot nor to cold, the weather was nice,birds chirped and the nearest clock announced the time: 9AM. In a bench there was Tsugumi with casual but cute clothes as she usually wears, she was waiting for her Friend Sayo that promised to help her choose a gift for Eve.

"Mmmm I think I came here a bit early…" said Tsugumi while checking her phone"We agreed to meet at 10 am… Oh well, since I'm here I'm going to study a bit-"

Tsugumi couldn't finish her sentence when the world turned dark and she started to feel someone's hands on her face

"GUESS WHO IS IT????" said the mysterious voice

"Huh?? Hina-senpai is that you??" said Tsugumi in a very nervous voice

"CORRECT!" said Hina with a big smile on her face

"H-hina I told you n-not to do that!" said Sayo angrily and short of breath

Tsugumi was surprised, she didn't know she would see the two sisters today, she was surprised but deep down, she knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry Hazawa-san… I tried…" 

"Ahahaha… don't worry Sayo-san! More it's better!"

"Yeah! I agree with Tsugu-chan!"

"Hina I swear to god"

"Ahahaha.."

The tree of them died it was a bit early since the appointment started at 10 am and most shops open at that time they couldn't start looking for a good gift so they decided to get some breakfast first, the trio went to the nearest family restaurant to eat and discuss the plan of attack.

"Good morning! Can I get your order?"

"Ah! I want the pancake set please!"said Tsugumi 

"I want the sunny side eggs please with and order of fried potatoes please!" Said Hina

"I would like to have the same set as any sister but scrambled please and a order of fries too" Said Sayo

"Ok got it! I will be back!" said the waitress with a big smile on her face

"So Tsugu-chan, why you invited us today?" said Hina

"She invited me" responded Sayo with a serious tone

"Ahahaha well…. I needed to buy some clothes and a gift for someone special" said Tsugumi nervously

"Mmmm I understand… Hina, you know Wakamiya-san more than I do, what do you think?" Said Sayo

"Eh?"

"Mmmmm for Eve-chan something bopping and bushido will work!" Responded Hina

"Eh eh?"

"What do you Mean by that Hina?"

"Well you know! Something that makes her go Bushido and its bopping ant the same time!"

"Something Bushido and bopping huh…."

"Wait wait wait!" Said Tsugumi in a hurry "why do you think is for Eve-chan???"

"Because you love her" said the sisters at the same time

"Ehhhhh!? How did you know!?!? I haven't told anyone!?"

"Ahahahahaha it's easy! When we talk you only talk about Eve-chan and how amazing she is! All of the student council knows!" said Hina

"I can confirm, you only talk about Wakamiya-San, it's very obvious. Everyone in Roselia knows, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest knows it too" said Sayo while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uhhhhh…. I'm so embarrassed…" said Tsugumi while covering her face.

"Here is your order enjoy!"

The waitress delivered the food and the trio started eating while Tsugumi couldn't believe that everyone knows about her love for Eve,what if Eve also knows? That would be devastating for her poor heart. After eating they discussed the plan of attack,Sayo decided that the best plan of attack was for first look for some clothes, so they went to the nearest mall to look for cute clothes, the trio decided on a cute small shop with a lot of interesting clothes, 

"Mmmmmmmm how about this????" Said Hina while grabbing a random shirt "This looks cute!

"Hina that won't look good on Hazawa-san" said Sayo

"Ehhhhh! Why not!"

"Think about it Hina, that shirt is generic, it isn't cute, it just generic, what we need is something that can make Hazawa-san look more cute than normal something that makes her features pop up more but at the same time something that doesn't make her look desperatr….we need something like a dress…."

"Ah… t-thank you Sayo-san"

"Hmmmm I see… then I will go and look something more boppin on other stores!" Hina left the store in a flash and her sister sighed

"Ahaha… that's Hina-senpai for you" said Tsugumi.

"Unfortunately yes… Ah! I think I found something!" Said Sayo while taking the dress out of the rest "I think this will suit you!"

"Wow it's so cute!! "Said Tsugumi "Im going to try it right away!"

Tsugumi entered the changer and put on the dress, it was a cute yellow floral one piece dress,it wasn't too short or to long and also wasn't revealing at all,it was the perfect dress.

"How does it look??" Asked Tsugumi

"You look really cute Hazawa-san." said Sayo with a smile on her face "Wakamiya-san is going to love it

"Hehehe,I hope so"

Tsugumi changed back and went to pay for the dress, after leaving the store the two of them started looking for Hina, where she could been?

"She doesn't respond to her phone" said Sayo angrily 

"I hope she is ok…" said Tsugumi quietly

"I know she is ok, I feel her and she is ok"

"Feel her? What do you mean?"

"Umm… let's say it's like a connection of twins, I mostly feel things that Hina is feeling, like right now I feel…. Bopping"

"Hehehe so it's a Hikawa connection" said Tsugumi with a small giggle

"Yes you can put it like that…"responded Sayo with red in her face

"Fufu...That's cute!"

The duo continued walking and in a moment Tsugumi looked at a store and inside was the gift that she was looking for

"That… is perfect!" Said Tsugumi

Tsugumi rushed to the store but in that moment a "monster" appeared and it was being chased by a Super Sentai team Followed by a group of kids. The stampede of people was going directly to Tsugumi, they were going to collide.

"HAZAWA-SAN LOOK OUT"

Sayo shouted, grabbed Tsugumi hand and pulled her in time so the collision wouldn't happen

"Ah, t-thank you Sayo-San!"

In that moment Tsugumi realizes that Sato was looking so cool that made her heart skip a beat, she felt weird because it's the same feeling that Eve made her feel: Safe

But what both didn't realized is that they were hugging very tightly, of you could see then u could see a couple hugging each other in a very lovely way

And there was one person who saw them like that….

Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!   
> If you found any typos plis let me know :(


	6. Time to get to work! (Eve Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we follow Eve, and her two bushido students Ako and Hagumi! What will they find on they were there? Who knows :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, a lot of things happned! But the new chapter is out! I hope you enjoy it only 3 more chapters to go i hope hahahahaha!

It was saturday, Eve day starts at 5 am, she wakes up at that hour to do some meditation and also runs to keep herself in shape. Eve had a busy day ahead, today is the day she was going to look for a good gift for Tsugu, she had everything planned, she was going to grab and go for that special ring, yes a ring Eve was going all out. She already had planned it all with her friends and bandmates the night after, Eve started remembering how all went while running: 

**_E: EVERYONE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I NEED HELP_ **

**_M: EVE-SAN WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK??_ **

**_A: EVE-CHAN?????_ **

**_E: WELLL UMMMMM I THINK IM GOING TO HAVE A DATE WITH TSUGUMI-SAN_ **

**_A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

**_M: THAT ARE GOOD NEWS! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?_ **

**_C: Girls can we stop with the caps? Its hard to read._ **

**_E: Heheh sorry Chisato-san, Well the thing is that my anniversary working at Hazawa Coffee is coming up and well…. I kinda went a lil far and asked her out on a date that day…._ **

**_A: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW Thats so cute! <3_ **

**_C: And you have a plan?_ **

**_E: Not really…_ **

**_C: That's really surprising, I thought you always had one._ **

**_E: I kinda have a vague idea_ **

**_M: Dont worry! We will help you with one!_ **

**_A: Yeah! Then let's start!_ **

**_E: Ok so….._ **

Eve FInished running for the day, now she started getting ready, she took a quick bath, changed clothes it was currently 8 am and she left her house. Eve had a free day which was perfect, one of the plans of pasupare, she took the day off because the other members begged the agency for it, Eve was really grateful for that. She went directly to the shopping area, other there 2 special people were waiting for her and are going to help her in the search for the best gift.

“ _ Mmmh I hope i'm not that early….”  _ Eve thought to herself.

She was checking her phone when she heard two very familiar voices:

“MASTERRRRR” shouted the two voices

“Ah! My dear students! Ako-san, Hagumi-san! Good morning!” said Eve overjoyed

“Good morning Eve-chin!” said Hagumi

“Good morning Eve!” said Ako “Were here like you asked but why you summoned us here today?”

“Well, I believe that today its a good day to train!” said Eve

“OHHHHH, What kind of training???” asked Hagumi

“Well you see, Im looking for a gift for… someone special” Said eve blushing

“Eve, are you going to confess????”

“ Yes….”

“OHHHHH! TO WHO?” asked the girls

“Ts-Tsugumi-san..:” answered Eve awkwardly “B-but lets stop this we need to get going!”

“Ok master!” answered Ako and Hagumi

**_“LETS GO BUSHIDO!”_ ** shouted the three of them

The bushido trio went directly to the same commercial district where Tsugu, Hina and Sayo where without knowing, surely nothing bad will happen there right?? They started looking at the clothes store, Eve needed new clothes to look cute, obviously nothing is cuter than Tsugumi! Ako selected a combo of a Black shirt with a skull on it plus a sweater with the words DARKNESS on the back, sadly it was rejected. Hagumi selected a One piece dress, Eve was surprised by that but then Hagumi flipped it and it was a Michelle dress, another rejection. This pattern continued for a bit, they searched and searched store anfer store but to no avail. 

They stopped for a bit and bought some ice cream, Hagumi bought a Michelle Popsicle while Hagumi asked for a Chocolate cone and Eve got a Matcha one. They enjoyed the treat and continued their search. The trio separated for a bit, Hagumi and Ako wanted to see the Supersentai exhibition that was going to happen but Eve knew that she wanted to give Tsugumi a ring a beautiful one but a simple ring so she went to the jewelry shop and the other two went to see the show. Eve selected the ring and knew they could be expensive but she was prepared, she worked hard, did double turns at the coffee shop and asked the agency for more work and even used a bit of savings. 

Eve left the store happy she selected the perfect gift for Tsugu, she finally did it she was ready for that confesion! While leaving the store she noticed how a “monster" appeared and it was being chased by a Super Sentai team Followed by a group of kids and Hagumi and Ako, she followed them an started chasing the monster too, Eve was so happy that nothing could ruin the moment, enjoying time with her precious students, Ako and Hagumi, and with the perfect gift but while running she noticed something, in a side of the corridor there was Tsugumi and Sayo, embracing each other, looking at each other like they were in… love? Eve couldn't believe what she saw, she froze and in her mind she could only remember that article Aya showed her:  **_In the world of the girls band, love can bloom in at any time and in this case, we believe that the Guitarist of Roselia, Hikawa Sayo has found a partner! We have seen Sayo enter Hazawa Coffee multiple times!...._ **

Eve was devastated, she noticed how Tsugu and Sayo turned to her and saw her, when that happened she ran with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the gramatical errors you found, if you did please tell me so i can Fix them!  
> See ya next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look foward to more!


End file.
